lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Zed/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough to provide tips and advice on defeating the boss Zed. Zed's Dead, Baby, Zed's Dead Zed's Dead, Baby, Zed's Dead is an achievement to signify to the player the boss Zed has been defeated. Like other bosses, Zed's strategies will adapt in order to create difficulty towards the player. This achievement is available in any difficulty. 'Phase 1' When the boss fight begins, Zed does not attack at first, but rather is dancing to the beat of his own music. He will not attack unless the player provokes him and by then he will start fighting back. It is recommended for the player to use the “Target lock” feature while battling Zed, as Zed’s incredible agility enables him fast reflexes, thus attacking the player by surprise. If Zed appears to be circling around the player and is leaving a trail of blur, and running in a circular motion, this means that Zed is preparing to jab the player with the end claw of his microphone. The player must use the target lock feature, circle around him as well and the player must evade his jab afterwards. It is recommended to keep up with other attacks to bring a deal of damage to Zed. All attacks involving Zed to use incredible speed are used as a warning sign for an attack, difficult to counter. His main attack, “Profanity Blasts” is a simple attack that the player can easily evade. The player can either destroy the words; jump above or to the side of the words, or duck under them. Zeds also appears to have a weakness; in some of his attacks Zed’s back is open and vulnerable and a recommended spot to attack. 'Phase 2' Zed will levitate himself to any random speaker he has summoned unto the Mosh Pit. Zed will then land on said speaker and throw his “Mohawk Discs” at the player; the player must jump in order to evade these attacks. Zed must be heavily focused on the speaker his is on during this phase because if the player does not stall Zed from screaming, He will summon more speakers and this will prolong the phase. Speakers that are one boxed can be easily destroyed with the use of The Chainsaw or the Pom-Pom. Speakers that are stacked, have to be destroyed with multiple swings. A known shortcut is that the player can use Dropkick or the Jump Stab in order for them to progress through this phase at a quicker rate. Once all destroyed the player must destroy Zed’s largest speaker. The player must go towards the speaker, press “Y/Triangle” and shift their analog stick to the right. Zed may interrupt the player with minor attacks such as Profanity Blasts and slams, but these can easily be evaded by pressing “B/Circle”. 'Phase 3' Zed returns to a phase similar to the first one, but will not use Profanity Blasts and will become repetitious with one attack. He will levitate into the air and then strike at the player while at the same time using his “Mohawk Discs”. The player will have to evade these attacks during a quick-time event where they must press “B/Circle” before they get hit by the discs, instead harming Zed. 'Finishing Strikes ' Zed during the first phase will continue to attack the player, even once weakened. The player must continue with melee hits and attacks to progress to the next phase. In the second phase, Zed will become immobile and will be vulnerable to attacks, given an open opportunity to the player. In the last phase he will use his “Death Wail” to block the player from his or her finishing strike. The player must avoid the letters through melee attacks, jumping and or ducking in order to reach Zed. If the player fails, Zed will go back and attack the player with his bask attacks, but giving the player a simpler ease to defeat him. Watch Out For The Balls Watch Out For The Balls is an achievement to signify to the player that they dodge Zed’s Mohawk Discs about 15 times. This achievement can be accomplished during Phase Three and the Mohawk Discs in Phase 2 are not included. 'Phase 1' This phase will not affect the achievement. 'Phase 2' The phase will not affect the achievement. 'Phase 3' The player must evade at least 15 Mohawk Discs in order to get this achievement. Zed will levitate and prepare to throw his Mohawk Discs at the player. Zed can also do this without levitating by standing up and begin head-banging which will cause the Mohawk Discs to go fly. It is recommended for the player to stand a close distance from Zed in order to get the achievement and not attain any damage from the discs. A quick time event will occur and the player must press “B/Circle” quickly before the Mohawk discs hit the player. The player will have to do this 15 times during the third phase of the boss battle. 'Finishing Strikes ' This phase will not affect the achievement. See Also *Zed *Boss Fight: Zed *Zed's Dead, Baby, Zed's Dead *Watch Out For The Balls Videos Category:Walkthrough Category:Bosses Category:Boss Fights Category:Gameplay Category:Combat